Nelia
Nelia is a powerful Umbramancer and a close companion of Adrianne Medeah and Thalyssa Delyoro. Story Quintessence of Sjadow Once a young, homeless half-Drow, Nelia was abused and raped as a child during the rule of an ancient Evil. When Adrianne defeated said evil, Nelia swore allegiance to her, becoming one of her prime allies during her rule and the leader of her magic-using agents, functioning as an archmage and a spymaster. When Thalyssa joined Adrianne's side, Nelia served as a teacher, although a rivalry formed between the two for Adrianne's affections. Eventually, Nelia and Thalyssa put an end to the threats to Adrianne's life and fled to the Cheshire Isle alongside her, a bond forming between the two - although conflicts between them were not uncommon. However, a respect ended up forming between them, although Thalyssa's extroverted behavior caused her to become the center of attention, leaving Nelia to slowly distance herself. Facing the Quiescence When Ellie Monty, the author of Thalyssa's adventures, decided to write a sequel to her story, Nelia featured as one of the central protagonist, the one closest to Thalyssa herself, and during this new journey, Thalyssa, learning of how isolated Nelia felt, did everything in her power to make feel more alive, and struggle against the creeping shadow in Nelia's existence. When the group was split by Elysea's schemes, Nelia was caught in the shadow plane, caught to relive her worst moments. Thankfully, Thalyssa's group quickly arrived, with Adrianne herself supporting Nelia and helping her with letting go of her past. More determined than ever to show the world a true identity, Nelia helped with defeating Elysea once and for all then took a royal place in Thalyssa's new kindgom. Appearance Nelia is a purple-eyed, pale-skinned woman with dark green eyes, dressed in small, black and purple clothes befitting her status as a messenger of shadows. A black and orange flower adorns her hair. Personality Silent and stealthy, with a slight hint of mockery in her voice, Nelia is a distant girl whose surprising maturity for her small body - due to a half-elven heritage - contrasts with her childlike mannerisms. However, one should not confuse Nelia with a frail or defenseless individual - she is ambitious and ruthless, with a side of sadism. Extremely attached to Adrianne then to Thalyssa, Nelia is nevertheless extremely emotionally frail, preferring loneliness and the company of shadows to social interaction, out of fear and trauma, seeking to repress her memories through oblivion - it takes her strength, as well as several years of help from those who love her, to end up accepting the world as it is and stop hiding behind shades. Powers * Shadow Magic: Nelia masters magic to a high point, but only in terms of illusions - however, her shadow-sculpted illusions are so real they can really harm one's body, in a strange, necromantic twist. This allows Nelia to perform various stunts such as disguise, invisibility, teleportation, mind control and obliteration through shadowy fireballs. Storylines * Quintessence of Myth features her. * Quiescence of Myth features her as a central protagonist. Trivia * Nelia's design is highly inspired by Tales of Zestiria's Symonne. Category:Character Category:Elysiana